Unseen Affection
by hopelessSinner
Summary: AU: Two bestfriends can't seem to realize that all they really want are already in front of them. SessRin.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my second AU fic, in this fic Sesshoumaru is Occ I just want to warn you about that. Also I want to let all my readersto know that I already started writing another chapter for Falling In the Middle Of Nowhere and I will post it soon.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha**

In one of the penthouse apartment in down town Tokyo Rin Kizuki was sleeping peacefully in her two bedroom penthouse apartment. Her place is not too big; she has a small kitchen, a two large couch and a plasma T.V in the living room which place in the center of the room, two bathrooms in each room, and computer desk at the far side of the room. She also has a clear view of the city through her glass window.

Her sweet slumber was disturbed when the doorbell of her apartment rang. Rin ignored the sound maybe it was nothing, when it ring again she groaned and grudgingly open her eyes. She looks at her desk and saw a red light that says 2:00 am.

"Who in the hell in their right mind would visit me in this kind of hour." she rant stuffing her face in her pillow. The doorbell ring again for the third time, she groaned one last time before pull herself out from bed, she put on her robe and strolled down at the door cursing whoever disturbs her peaceful slumber.

"WHAT!" Rin spat angrily as she open the door.

"Somebody wakes up at the wrong side of the bed." address a wet and a smirking Sesshoumaru.

"Erase that smirk on your face pretty boy." Rin angrily said at her best friend for more than a decade. "Anyway what are you doing here in this kind of hour? And why are you so wet?" she asked noticing his damp form.

"Well… I can't find any available parking lot nearby so I park my car two blocks away from your apartment and it is raining outside so I get wet while heading this way."

"Why didn't you park you car at the building parking lot?"

"I guess I forgot about that. You know it will be so kind of you to let me in in your humble apt. as you can see I sort of…wet." Sesshoumaru pointed out his damp self

Rin sigh and step aside to let him in. "leave your shoes in shoe rack, I don't want you to mess my apt. with your dirty shoes, I just clean yesterday." she said before Sesshoumaru could get any further in the room. Sesshoumaru complied and took off his shoes and put it in the shoe rack near the closet.

Rin closed the door and walk over to him. "You should change your clothes before you get sick and…" she sniffs and wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol, "I'll get some face cloth so you can wash, and you smell beer." Sesshoumaru snorted at her and walk towards the other room or more like his room since he always hang around in Rin's place than his own. He really don't like staying at his place because it so boring, the only thing that is busy is his phone receiving an incoming call from his associates and women who want a piece of him, while here in his best friend's apartment he can relaxed without any disturbance from work, it is the only place he can have peace.

Sesshoumaru enter 'his' room went to his dresser and grab some black jogging pants and white wife beater shirt.

"Here wash yourself with this." Rin said standing at his door with a wash clot in her hand which she tosses it over to him.

Sesshoumaru catch the piece of cloth and mumbled some thanks to her before she left. He went to the bathroom and start washing himself. A moment later he emerges from the bathroom and changes his clothes. After changing he exit his room and found himself sitting at the couch in the living room, he grab the remote from the table and turn on the TV and began browsing every channel that interested him. When he found no good channel he turn off the TV just in time Rin join him at the couch with a mug of coffee which she gave it to him.

"Thanks," Sesshoumaru said before sipping his coffee. He put is mug at the table and look at Rin. "So should I tell you why I'm here?"

"You don't have to; I think I already have an idea why you're here." Rin sigh and then grin at him. "So… who dump who?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled and shake his head "you really know me that well you know that?"

"Well… there are two reasons why you're here; first you are bored in your place which I'm sure not the reason why you're here since I haven't seen you all day and second you broke up with somebody else whom I presume the reason why you're here in this kind of hour and disturbed in my sleep."

"Actually I haven't broken up with her yet, I just ditch her at the club. She probably didn't noticed that I'm not there anymore her because she is busy making out with somebody else and she is not worth of my time." Sesshoumaru stated without any concern.

"When do you planning to break the news to her?" Rin asked.

"I don't know… may be tomorrow, I think. If I have time probably." Sesshoumaru shrug don't really care about he soon to be ex girlfriend.

Rin rolled her eyes knowing that Sesshoumaru didn't really care all the women he dumped. "Is Kouga with you?" she asked about his cousin who also a player like Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah, last I saw him he go out with a blond girl, he maybe get laid right now." Sesshoumaru told her. "What about you? What did you do all day?" he asked glancing at her.

"I clean all day and arranged your schedule for next week" she replied sighing. "Why?"

"Just asking. I thought you were with your boyfriend." he said lazily.

"Well… we broke up three days ago."

"Is that so?" Sesshoumaru raise his eyebrow. "You finally dump your dork boyfriend." he said chuckling.

Rin scowled at him and slump in the couch. " he's not a dork you know, he's a great guy that's why I broke up with him because he is too great for me and I realized that I don't love him, so why waste my time with the man I don't love?" she said bluntly.

They are silent for a moment then Rin stood up yawning. "I better hit the sack I'm still sleepy because of you." she scolded and Sesshoumaru just smirk at her. "I'll see you in the morning ok" with that Rin walk back to her room to earn some more sleep.

Sesshoumaru watch her retreating form and smiled. He still remembers the day they first meet.

Flashback:

_He was on his way to his first period class when he accidentally stumbles with someone. He never really sure who he stumble with because he keep looking at his schedule that he didn't noticed that someone coming his way._

_"Sorry…" he heard a soft voice spoke. He pulled himself up and saw a girl with a long braided hair. She wears gray pleated skirt with brown line on it, a blouse with neck red neck tie along with a dark blue school vest, a black shoes and white socks._

_"Are you ok? Sorry about that I wasn't looking where I'm going." she apologize._

_"It's ok, it's not entirely your fault I wasn't looking as well." he replied._

_"Is there anything I can help you with?"_

_"Yeah actually, I was looking for room 21A, I'm new here, I was kind a lost."_

_"You're new here? Is your name happening to be Sesshoumaru Shijiro?"_

_"Yes that's my name. How do you know?"_

_"How rude of me, I'm Rin Kizuki, my grand father is the president of the school and I was sent by him to show you around school." she politely said. "I guess we are in the same class, my first period is in 21A too. Can I see your schedule?" he gave his schedule to her and scanned into it. After scanning she gave it the paper to him and smiled. "Well… I think we will be together whole school year since we have the same class schedule."_

_"How interesting." he silently mumbled not sure if he will be happy being with her through out the school year._

_"C'mon class is already started." she said leading him towards their first period._

End Flashback:

Ever since that day Rin always accompany him, at first he was annoyed by her but later on he got used to it and they become closed friend. She also introduced him with her group of friends and he met Kouga which they immediately hated each other for some odd reason and soon become his closed friend since junior until now.

For more than a decade the three of them still together, they even went in the same school in college, they graduate in the same year and they built their own company which is known in Japan and some parts of the world for their great fashion models. He is the president, Kouga is the vice president and Rin is the one who organize every special event that is held by their company, she is also his assistant wherever he goes she goes that's what he like about her, she always there for him whenever he needed her.

Sesshoumaru sigh finishing his thoughts, he grab his mug at the table and finishes his coffee. He stood up and he went to the kitchen putting the mug at the sink. After that he headed towards his room and sleep.

AN: That's for my second fic, sorry about the grammar and typos I'm not really very good at English. It will not be constantly updated because this fic is not my top priority for now. R/R

Here also is my possible upcoming fic:

A: A lifetime promise (Inuyasha)

B: Advent (Shaman King)

It's not sure yet but that will be the title.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for not upadating I was kinda lazy to write and end up making AMV. And here are the of pairings:**

**Inuyasha/Kagome**

**Miroku/Sango**

**Kouga/Ayame**

**Those pairings will be in later chapters and most the story involve in Sesshoumaru and Rin's building relationship. Also warn you again about Sesshoumaru's Occness, he is the opposite of the Seshoumaru you know in T.V so be warn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

Rin wake up when the sun hit her face through her window. She groaned and ducked herself under her blanket. After a minute of snoozing she decided to get off from bed.

Rin walked to her bathroom to brush her teeth. She walked out from her bathroom and made her bed before leaving her room still in her blue pj's and white tank top. She takes a big yawned as she enters her living room just in time to see Sesshoumaru walkout from his room.

"Good morning," she greeted making her way to the kitchen.

"Morning…" Sesshoumaru replied sleepily.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rin asked opening her fridge.

"How about we go out for breakfast?" Sesshoumaru suggested.

"That would be great. I'm not in the mood to cook anyway," she said closing the fridge, "but you will be the one to pay."

Sesshoumaru yawn and answered "ok"

"Good, I'll just have to go change then we can go." Sesshoumaru shrug then proceed to his room to change.

10 minutes later…

"Ready to go?" Sesshoumaru asked as Rin reach him.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're ready." and they made their way towards the door. Sesshoumaru opened it for her like a gentleman himself before following suit once Rin's outside and continue their way to where the elevator is.

"Which car should we used yours or mine?" Sesshoumaru asked as the stood at the hallway waiting for the elevator to come.

"We'll use yours, I don't want to drive."

"You seems lazy today, is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just tired that's all."

"You look like it, working a lot lately?"

"You know I always work a lot." Sesshoumaru shook his head, he always told her not to stress herself in work but like always she wouldn't listen and take her whole time working. Now he will lecture her again not about her becoming a workaholic but was interrupted by the ding sound of the elevator opening.

_I'll lecture her later _he thought walking inside the elevator.

Only three of them inside; him, Rin and a woman in his left with short auburn hair wearing gym attire.

While the ride went along, Sesshoumaru noticed the auburn haired woman checking out on him. _Might as well have fun while waiting. _He thought before turning to face the woman in his left.

"Hi" the woman said flirtatiously while bathing her eyelashes.

"Hi" Sesshoumaru give her a seductive smile that no woman can resist except for Rin that is.

"Haven't seen you around here, are you new in this building?"

"No, I was in the neighborhood so I decided to drop by for some business."

"Oh…"

"How about you? Where would be a beautiful woman like you headed to?" his tone seductive making the auburn haired woman fall at his boyish charm as Sesshoumaru continue his flirtatious mode.

The third occupant of the elevator rolled her eyes and shook her head annoyed as his best friend continue flirting; telling her some sweet words, complimenting her blah…blah…blah..

_So that's the way he flirts eh… _never before Rin seen Sesshoumaru flirt first hand. She always saw Sesshoumaru flirting but not close enough for her to hear every word they are saying. The ding sound of the elevator open interrupted Sesshoumaru and the auburn haired woman conversation.

"Here's my floor. I really enjoy talking to you Sesshoumaru." the woman said in flirtatious tone.

"Same here," Sesshoumaru replied reaching for her right hand kissing the top of it, surprising the auburn woman.

" I guess I'll see you around," slipping a card in Sesshoumaru hand before stepping out form the elevator while making a 'call me' gesture as the door closed continuing it's way down to the lobby.

Sesshoumaru have a satisfied smirk in his face as he again conquered another victory in making a woman fall for him that easily.

"You really true are a womanizer. Wherever you are you can always get a woman even in the elevator." Rin commented as the elevator stop at the ground floor.

"What can I say; no one can resist my charm." Sesshoumaru proclaimed proudly and walk beside Rin as they exit her apt. building.

"If only they knew what will happened to them in the end."

"Hey, most of the women I go out with knew that I'm a player but that didn't stop them from wanting me, so it's not entirely my fault that they fall for it. I'm just guying who to have some fun. It's all in fun and games after all."

"Yeah…yeah, that's all you guys think always fun and games making every woman beg for you at the end."

"Looks who's talking, aren't there someone who is making every boys in school beg for her." Sesshoumaru smirking at her.

"That was back in high school, I'm not like that anymore."

"I know that's when you change and become what you are today." Sesshoumaru said softly making them stop in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Did I really change that much?" Rin asked facing him while Sesshoumaru give her a warming smile. "No, you didn't change that much, you're still the Rin I know."

Rin returned back the smile he gave her. "And you're still the Sesshoumaru I know before; a heartbreaker."

Sesshoumaru could only chuckle at her true statement. "Here…" he gives Rin the card the auburn haired woman gives it to him earlier.

"Why are you giving me this? Aren't you gonna call her?" Rin arched an eyebrow.

"Nah… I'm not interested on her, earlier is just for fun nothing serious." Rin shook her head and muttered 'men.'

"C'mon let's get going I'm starving." and with that said they continue their way to where Sesshoumaru parked his car.

At the restaurant….

"Hey, isn't that Kouga?" Rin asked, spotting Kouga sitting at the table near the window shield drinking coffee.

"Yep, that's him alright." Sesshoumaru answered.

" hey there cousin," Rin approach Kouga's table and settle herself in across from him followed by Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

"Hey guys." Kouga lazily greet them before sipping his coffee

"Where is your date?" Sesshomaru asked smirking at him.

"Beats me, when I wake up this morning she already gone leaving me a note that it's only a one night stand. Heh what do I care anyway. What about you, ditching someone again? Is that why your hiding behind my cousin's back?"

"Excuse me sir may I take your order?" a waiter interrupted them.

"Oh, I'll have an omelet and hash brown and black coffee please." the waiter write down Sesshoumaru order in his notepad. "What about you ma'am?" the question averted to Rin.

"Umm… I want waffles and hash brown and a cappuccino." the waiter writes her order then turn to Kouga. "What about you sir?"

"No thanks, I'm finished." The waiter nodded in understanding. "Your food will be served in ten minutes." with that the waiter left to process their order.

"Well?" Kouga eyeing him.

"Yes, I do ditch someone and no I'm not hiding behind your cousin's back because of that. How do you know about it anyway?" Sesshoumaru asked curious.

"Well, your girlfriend calls me this morning asking your whereabouts and why you didn't answer her call."

"Did you tell her?"

"Hell no, if I did I'm sure there will be an enrage woman barging in in my cousin's apartment. That will be a good sight to see, Rin kicking that woman's butt. Just like in high school, right Rin." Kouga turn his attention to his cousin.

"Yeah… Let your women invade my apt. and they will taste what the looking for." was all Rin simple answer earning her a chuckle from both men.

"Anyway, Marco is having a party tonight at the new club downtown and he invited us to come." Kouga inform them.

"What's the occasion?" Rin interjected.

"It's his birthday," Kouga replied, "well, I wish to stay longer but I have some business to attend to." Kouga announced standing up from his seat. "I guess I'll see you around later." Both Sesshoumaru and Rin said bye but before Kouga can leave he leaned forward at Sesshoumaru and whispered. "Bring Rin tonight, Sheila is gonna be there." Kouga mischievously smiled at Rin before leaving them at the table.

Right after Kouga left their waiter came back with their breakfast.

"I'll pick you up at seven so be ready." Sesshoumaru said without even asking her.

"What? I'm not going to the party; I have some paper to make." Rin excuses.

"The paper can wait until tomorrow, you always working it's time for you to go out away from work, you often give yourself a time to relax and have fun." Sesshoumaru stated as Rin pout at him. "C'mon just this once, I really miss you partying with me."

At that statement Rin gives up and agreed, "Ok, I'll go, I kinda miss partying too."

"Good. Even if you don't agree to go I will drag your workaholic ass at the party anyway." Rin playfully punch him in the arm before turning her attention in her food.

Tbc…

**AN: Sorry for the errors. Read and Review!**


End file.
